This invention is related generally to headgear securing devices and more specifically, to protective securing devices for use with athletic and other types of helmets.
Helmets are commonly used in athletic events and other physical activities in which it is desirable to protect persons from head injuries. Head injuries can be sustained in these activities as a result of impact forces incident to contact with other persons and objects. A potentially vulnerable region of the head is the chin and jaw area which can project below or outside of the helmet and, therefore, be exposed to injury from impact forces. Athletes, such as football players, as well as members of the military, fire fighters and others are typical of the types of persons for whom it is desirable to provide a measure of head and chin protection.
Helmets used in the abovementioned types of activities are typically secured to the wearer""s head by use of a chin strap. Conventional chin straps usually consist of a cup-like strap which is fitted to the wearer""s chin and two or more straps which secure the chin strap to the helmet. The straps typically extend outwardly from opposite ends of the chin strap cup and are secured to the lower portion of the helmet by snaps. The straps are adjusted to snugly secure the helmet to the wearer""s head.
Conventional chin straps are constructed in a variety of different configurations. Certain chin straps are made of flexible webbing and are used solely to secure the helmet to the wearer""s head. Other types of chin straps incorporate rigid or semi-rigid shells in combination with a chin cup in an effort to provide some measure of protection against impact forces applied to the wearer""s chin.
All of these conventional chin straps have one or more shortcomings with respect to the protection they provide for the wearer. For example, chin straps with chin strap cups made only of flexible webbing are not effective in providing protection against impact forces applied to the wearer""s chin. As can be readily understood, the force of a blow to the chin is transferred directly through the webbing to the wearer.
Even chin straps which include a rigid or semi-rigid outer shell can be ineffective in protecting a wearer""s chin. These chin straps typically include an inner liner made of a foam material which is glued directly to the inner surface of a hard outer shell. This arrangement provides some dissipation of impact forces but continues to permit those forces to be directly transferred to the wearer""s chin because the outer shell and liner are positioned directly against each other.
The chin strap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,274 (Kraemer) attempts to solve some of these force-dissipation problems by providing a chin strap which consists of a rigid outer shell in combination with a chin cup made of a flexible webbing. The webbing must be suspended from the outer shell due to its flexibility and lack of rigidity. The outer shell and chin cup are separated in the area directly adjacent to the wearer""s chin. The patent explains that this is done so that impact forces are directed to the ends of the chin strap and away from the wearer""s chin.
However, because flexible webbing is used for the chin cup, rather than a soft foam-type material, the chin strap device of this patent may permit the chin to directly strike the outer shell in the event of a severe impact. In addition, the chin strap device of the patent requires many parts and assembly is unduly complicated. For instance, one example shown in the patent requires the use of xe2x80x9crim coversxe2x80x9d glued over the flexible web and outer shell as a means of suspending the flexible web with respect to the outer shell. These rim covers appear to be unduly difficult to position relative to the webbing and outer shell and may be prone to failure upon impact causing the flexible webbing to collapse into the outer shell.
The Nokona Model CSC 100 chin strap available from Nokona Sporting Goods, Nokona, Texas is another example of a chin strap which attempts to solve this force-dissipation problem by providing a space between an inner chin cup and an outer shell. The Model CSC 100 chin strap has a rigid, grille-like outer shell and a foam inner chin cup loosely attached to the outer shell by a pair of straps. The inner chin cup is easily moveable and is very soft and pliable. The inner chin cup can easily contact the inner surface of the outer shell thereby permitting impact forces to be directly transferred from the outer shell to the inner chin cup. In addition, the inner chin cup can easily be pushed away from the edges of the outer shell potentially allowing the hard upper and lower edges of the outer shell to come directly into contact with the wearer""s face. Moreover, the openings in the grille-like structure of the outer shell are sufficiently spaced apart to permit an opposing player to grab hold of the chin strap possibly causing removal of the chin strap and loss of the wearer""s helmet.
Yet additional shortcomings of certain conventional chin straps stem from the design of the rigid outer shell. In these chin straps, the straps are riveted directly to the outer shell. The rivet can then protrude through the inner chin cup and toward the wearer""s chin permitting an impact force to be directly transferred through the rivet to the wearer. The chin strap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,274 is such a device.
In addition, the upper and lower edge surfaces of certain conventional rigid outer shells are not recessed away from the wearer""s chin and can potentially injure the wearer. Even if a foam chin cup is provided, these upper and lower outer shell edges are close enough to the wearer""s chin so that they can be driven into the wearer""s face upon receiving a severe impact force. The Nokona Model CSC 100 chin strap is such a chin strap, particularly given that the inner chin cup can easily be pushed away from the outer shell exposing the edges of the outer shell to the wearer""s chin.
Other problems with conventional chin straps stem from the fact that the protective components of the chin strap can cause discomfort to the wearer. For example, the foam material of conventional chin strap cups is designed to be positioned directly against the wearer""s chin. Such an arrangement can be less than satisfactory because the foam retains body heat and limits the passage of air thereby impairing cooling and ventilation of the wearer""s chin. Upon physical exertion, the wearer""s chin becomes hot and moist with perspiration. Heat build up is a particular problem when the helmet and chin strap are worn on hot days. The retention of body heat is not only uncomfortable for the wearer but can cause heat-related rashes. In addition, the accumulation of moisture from perspiration present in the chin strap can cause the chin strap to slide off the wearer""s chin resulting in failure of the chin strap system and loss of the wearer""s helmet.
It would be a significant improvement in the art to provide an improved protective chin strap which would deflect, dissipate and generally lessen impact forces to the wearer""s chin and head, which would be comfortable to wear even on hot days and which would be sturdy and economical to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved chin strap overcoming problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which provides protection for the user.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which laterally dissipates force applied to the chin strap.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved chin strap which absorbs force applied to the chin strap.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which is designed so that strap fasteners and other protrusions are not in contact with the wearer.
Yet another object is to provide an improved chin strap which is designed so that edges of the protective outer shell are not in contact with the wearer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved chin strap which is designed so that edges of the protective outer shell do not come into contact with the wearer in case of chin strap xe2x80x9cslip off.xe2x80x9d
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved chin strap which is designed so that the inner padding adjacent the wearer""s chin can be sized to fit the wearer.
One additional object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which remains in place on the wearer""s chin.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which includes a comfortable surface directly adjacent the wearer""s chin.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which wicks moisture and perspiration from the wearer""s chin.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which is ventilated thereby keeping the wearer cooler and more comfortable.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved chin strap which is sturdy and economical to manufacture and assemble.
How these and other objects are accomplished will be apparent from the descriptions of this invention which follow.